Juny
History Born in a remote corner of known space near an industrial colony as Scrappers often are, Juny grew up in a community where the saying 'it takes a village to raise a child' was very much adhered to. Though she had loving, caring parents, it was expected of her to mingle and watch all of the Elders to learn 'all of the tricks of the trade', as they say. With no formal education or training, her fate likely would've been the same as many of her kin: either barely scrape by and struggle to meet ends, or hit the jackpot and die a wonton death shortly after at the hand of a greedier person. Lady Luck seemed to have her eyes on the smart child however and as she went through the scraps of a heavily damaged transport, belonging to a local Mage's guild, that was abandoned during a pirate attack, she found a book in a magical scripture she could not comprehend in the least, her very first spellbook. Juny went on for the following years to hone her mind as best as she could, especially in the field of tinkering, often assembling various devices of all kinds simply because she could, all while gathering as many magic related tomes and databanks she could get her hands on and always trying to decipher her magical trinklets. As Scrapper stations and vessels often have unreliable gravity generators due to being made of scrap, her muscles never really quite supported her frame, and many of her inventions were targetted at trying to counter this weakness of hers. Of course, as is evidenced by the large scar across her face, this wasn't without risk. Trinkets explode, spells go awry, and Juny has risked death a dozen times over by the time she's reached adulthood. A ritual of her people when they do become adults is to be asigned their own callsign. Juny was given 'Alpha 1-1' (said One Dash One), an honorable callsign in her culture meant to represent one who's expected great things of in their future, either as a leader or for any other such qualities - in practice, however, it also is one of exile, and is sometimes even seen as a kind of punishment or a means to remove a dangerous elements beyond the honors without stirring a fuss, as there can only be one 'Alpha 1-1' per group of Scrappers. And so, with a heavy heart, granted a fighter and her choice of destination to begin her journey, Juny struck out to find her own role in the vast regions of space. Certainly wouldn't hurt if she made a credit or two along the way, now could it? Personality * Greedy * Reckless * Curious * Easily excitable * Happy-go-lucky * Easygoing * Fueled by danger * Lives every day as if it may be her last Friends and Enemies Scrappers can always rely on a network of fellow Scrappers spanning the entirety of known space, as they're honorbound to help one another, though not to the extent that one side might endanger the other. They also often have a simpler time dealing with pirates and other such groups, as Scrappers often are their only option for basic supplies - and sometimes even weaponry. Governments and lawful corporations are wary of Scrappers, and some even issue bounties on them. Aspirations She currently hopes to find a good place to belong to now, Scrappers or not. She's in a precarious situation since she's on her own now, though she's not afraid of such a challenge and is eager to take it on. Though no leader, she would certainly appreciate one day being at the head of her own group, or, failing that, to be left alone to tinker with all of the magical and technological toys she can get her hands on.